Honey Boy
by AzureKire
Summary: What happens when the well known girly man Sawada Tsunayoshi confessed to the scarily strong but cool Hibari Kyoya? Its a good bye to peaceful life for Hibari, that's for sure. Poor Hibari, will she ever know what's love? Fem!18x27 AU!Mizutama Honey Boy mangaverse


**Title: Honey Boy**

 **Summary: What happens when the well known girly man Sawada Tsunayoshi confessed to the scarily strong but cool Hibari Kyoya? Its a good bye to peaceful life for Hibari, that's for sure. Poor Hibari, will she ever know what's love? Fem!18x27 AU!Mizutama Honey Boy mangaverse**

 **Main Pairing: Fem!18x27**

* * *

Namimori High School.

While it might seem that it is an _average_ school with _average_ looking exteriors and facilities and it looks like an _extremely average_ looking place, those who attend this school can surely tell you...

Quite a number of students aren't exactly average... Or sane.

(If they are daring enough to say that.)

But there are two more well known... "Beyond average level" students compared to the other not normal (a.k.a the _too_ "exceptional") students.

The well known disciplinary committee president of Namimori High School and the captain of the female kendo club...

Hibari Kyoya!

Many males and females admire the president for her coolness and how strong she is (the students in the school has a _thing_ for strong people), and many has a crush on her, regardless of gender!

Of course, the only thing is that Hibari Kyoya is more scary _than_ approachable...

The other one is the president of the Home Economics club with _unbelievably_ femininity that rumours to be more feminine than average females...

Sawada Tsunayoshi!

While quite a number of males find him _a bit_... Weird, he is still quite popular among females as many admire him for the sweets he makes! They unbelievably tasted like a 5 stars chef food!

Of course, the only thing is that Sawada Tsunayoshi tends to cosplay... Feminine clothes...

However today is a special day!

... At least for _only_ one particular student _but_!

This feminine Sawada Tsunayoshi... Is going to confess to the great Hibari Kyoya!

* * *

"I wanted to tell you... I have always admired you from afar, whether you are doing your patrolling duties or practising kendo... So if it is possible..." Sawada put his hand on his blushing face and asked, "Will you go out with me?"

. . . cue flowery background . . .

As a female, despite how scary she might seem, many people have confessed to Kyoya, and she will reject as politely as possible.

But this...

 _What a new approach..._ Kyoya thought with a deadpan expression.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi..." She began.

Sawada tilted his head (cue sparkly background) and asked, "Is something the matter?"

Kyoya became speechless for a moment, before saying slowly, "I am a girl..."

He blinked in response and replied with a ' _duh_ ' tone, "I can see that..."

With well known _unbelievable_ femininity that _cannot_ be compared with many, a number of people, including Kyoya herself, thought that Sawada would prefer...

...

Well, at least now she knows he is into girls.

But nevertheless, she does not have time for these kind of things.

"I will have to reject your confession." Kyoya curtly replied, and started to walk away. "I do not have time for something like this."

Surprised, Sawada quickly tried to catch up to her. "B-but wait-! I really admired you since first year! You picked me up in your arms when I got injured once and–"

Kyoya stopped walking and turned around to face her confessor. "Herbivore..."

That's the famous ( _weird_ ) word that Hibari Kyoya would frequently say to others when she starts to feel slightly annoyed or irritated. It was a habit since child, but she dismissed it as she has more important things to do _than_ breaking a habit.

"Do you want to get bitten to death?" She asked menacing. She needs to quickly go back to the Disciplinary Committee office to do something and she does _not_ like to be late.

"W-What?!" Sawada was shocked by her statement, before his face became as red as a tomato. "I-If you put it _that_ way, Hibari-san...!"

His disturbing expression irked Kyoya a lot, thus she decided to ignored him and started walking to the office again.

"A-Ah! Wait, Hibari-san...!"

"Sawada." She said abruptly as she stopped walking once more, her back still facing him. "I cannot respond to your feelings. I helped a lot of people, including you, out of good will and not for affection. It will be a bother if you expect anything from me because I helped you."

Not caring for his next response, Kyoya walked to the office swiftly, not knowing that the rejection will cause...

Quite a number of _non-average_ chain of events.

* * *

 **Its been two years since I come back to fanfiction... ehehehe...**

 **I just finished reading Mizutama Honey Boy (the entire 17 chapters as of today) and I suddenly thought about fem!Hibari and Tsuna HAHAHA**

 **So I decided to give it a shot...**

 **Please tell me what you think about this so far!**

 **P.S. I recommend Takane to Hana too, its Takane-worthy and addictive**


End file.
